


Fanfiction of A Fanfiction

by ForgottenChesire



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Asexual Character, Discussion of Sexual Orientation, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister has given me permission to play in the sandbox that is the fanfiction that she will be writing. This will be a collection of one shots from that Verse. Which is a modern day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ranting Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlympicHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympicHaruka/gifts).



> This is over InkFire's Sexual Orientation, it might be hinted toward in the actual story or it might not mainly because Ink won't have any romantic action so she won't need her orientation stated.

InkFire paces the library agitatedly, mainly in front of an unamused Brainiac. The purple stallion sighs, sipping almost contentedly on the coffee the gray green mare brought him.

“Why are you here again?” he asks her boredly.

“Because I need somepony to vent to.”

“Okay… Isn’t that what Rose or Hunter are for?” he asks wanting to punt her out of the library before she wears a hole into the floor. InkFire stops her pacing to stare at him, it’s unnerving how still she becomes.

“I want somepony who won’t try to make feel better, yet, or stop me so that she can demand who has made me feel this way so that she can beat the stuffing out of him slash her.”

A suffering look crosses Brainiac’s face. However he can see the pain hidden in Ink’s eyes put that together with the fact that while Ink can talk for _**hours**_ she very rarely talks, to him at least, about her problems… probably talks poor Rose Sniffers ears off.

“Very well.”

And the pacing begins again, InkFire’s mouth opening and closing as she tries to find the right words. Brainiac waits “patiently” his eyebrow barely twitching.

“There are times when I feel… not broken but not right either. I see couples together together and I just don’t get the appeal. Sure I can be like a romantic and see the romance in like setting up a candle lit dinner,” InkFire makes a face that is a mix between grossed out and happy “and I **love** it when my friends are happy in a relationship… but I shudder at the thought of it happening to me, I see no appeal in it. The mere thought of coitus literally disgusts me,” she speaks quickly without pausing for air a distressed look building on her face. When she finally does stop to take a breath, it’s deep and shuddery. She’s looking down so she misses Brainiac’s look of revulsion at the thought of InkFire, his sister’s best friend and almost little sister, and coitus… just not an image he wants in his head. Before he can voice that thought InkFire is talking once more.

“I can find somepony physically attractive, there are a few guards that I’ve sneak pinched their plots. But I… I don’t want them you know? I don’t want to date them or have a one night stand… I just find them pretty or handsome. And now I feel like I’m talking in circles and no one ever takes me serious when I talk about this…. other than Rose but she’s my bestie so she takes everything that is supposed to be serious, serious. The others though, they keep saying ‘Just wait, you’ll find your special somepony that will change your mind.’ That won’t change my bloody mind, I don’t _want_ a special somepony… I… I don’t need relationships, don’t want them…” InkFire looks over at Brainiac sadly. And of course he handles with with his usual amount of tact.

“So you’re having a sexual orientation dilemma ? Dear Celestia save me.”

“No… I know what I like or in this case don’t like or need or want ever…”

“Sooooooo?”

“I just needed to vent! I told you that before, I’m pretty damn sure I’m asexual or at least some variant of it but one believes it or they think I’m playing hard to get. Oh, oh here’s another thing that has been told to me! ‘Just because you're asexual doesn’t mean you can’t date’ nah dip Sherlock! I don’t bloody….” InkFire cuts herself off and glares at the ground. Brainiac sighs, waits to make sure she’s done ranting and talks.

“Ignore the morons. There are a lot of them. Don’t let them force you into something you don’t want…. And bring me more coffee!”

InkFire laughs, the dark feelings she had been holding onto released into the air and Brainiac’s tactlessness just the cure for her dour mood…. for once. She had needed a friend to rant to and he had let her, he had maybe even listened to it all. She salutes him playfully.

“Aye, aye Captain! oh when I get back we can talk about stuff you’ll enjoy like the different types of Nukure ponies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~totally not based on me and my own sexual orientation/feelings on relationships or talking patterns~~  
>  The Nukure mentioned at the end is a closed species that my sister and one of her friends are making together so credit goes to them!!!!


	2. For Rose Sniffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Steampunk Anthro AU that if Sis keeps liking I'll evolve it into an actual story xD

The wind blows gently, carrying scents from the bakeries and leaves from the trees. The booming city of Canterlot still sleeps as the sun rises and the moon sinks, the stars going to sleep one by one. Standing tall on the edge of the Princess's private air dock is a guard. Her vibrant red hair moves with the breeze, pale white wings twitch, anticipation showing in each small movement they make. Today is the day she thinks a small smile appearing on her face. Billowing sails are barely visible on the horizon, her sky ship is on the way. Princess Celestia gave her blessing, relieving her of her duties as one of the captains of the guard. Someone’s foot kicks a stone and she twirls, hand going to her sword. She relaxes when she sees coffee tan skin, it’s Rose Sniffer.

“Hunter.”

“Rose.”

They stand facing each other, Rose’s stance is stiff. She’s never been one for heights, the fact that she’s here now speaks volumes.

“You’re leaving.”

Hunters Moon flinches at the almost broken note in Rose’s voice. She attempts to smile and crosses the distance between them. Carefully she takes Rose’s hands into her own, raising tem to her lips placing gentle kisses on the knuckles.

“I am and I want you to come wth me.”

Hunter watches as Rose bites her lip, fear, uncertainty and just a small bit of wanting war in expressive purple eyes. Letting go of one of Rose’s hands Hunter cups Rose’s cheek.

“I know you’re always worrying about what they’d say if they found out about us. So trust me now. Come fly away with me. We were meant to sail upon the sky.”

Rose leans into Hunter’s hand, nuzzling it slightly. Encouraged Hunter continues.

“I mean we could continue to pretend, but that’s never really suited us has it. In the skies no one will care. We’ll just be us, no longer those wide eyed kids,” she leans in, rubbing her nose on Rose’s “We can stop wherever you want us to so that you can learn about different types of tea and we can run a small little cafe from our ship for when we dock.”

“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

Hunter smiles and kisses her softly.

“I have.”

“Alright. I won’t weigh you like an anchor if you promise to always see me inside you;re sails, even when I’m clinging for dear life inside our room.”

“Promise.”


	3. Strawberry and the Brain, Brain, Brainiac

Strawberry Cocktail, proclaimed best friend of one Brainiac, smiles looking down at the head of said best friend. His friend has his head resting on his main desk uncaring that he’s going to end up with ink stains on his face.

“Sooo… you and Twilight?”

“Shut up Strawberry.”

“Never. I want details!”

With a groan Brainiac lifts his head from the desk, papers sticking to his cheek. He gives his ginger haired friend a dour look before a mischievous glint enters his tired eyes.

“Alright, Twilight and I went to my room and we had fabulous sex.”

Strawberry scrunches up his nose.

“Not the details I wanted… And I doubt the Princess would consent to sex after a single date.”

“Your lack of faith in my wooing ways hurts.”

The ginger snorts and raises an eyebrow.

“Will there be a second date?”

“Maybe…”

“You didn’t ask?!”

“It wasn’t even a real first date Strawberry.”

Letting out a conflicted and frustrated groan Strawberry facehoofs.

“Brainy, I saw the Princess leave your library. She _stayed. in. a. single. place. With you, overnight._ ”

“So?”

“Not very many people do that, even when they are order to. She’s a keeper don’t let her go.”

Brainiac groans again thumping his head back on the desk.

“Go away.”

“I feel as if we’ve had this conversation before. Not leaving.”

There are muffled curses from Brainiac.

“You like her, how hard is that? Ask her out. She likes you too.”

“Why am I friends with you again? You optimism is sickening.”

“Because I actually stuck around and I buy you lunch you moocher.”

At that moment Brainiac’s stomach lets loose a low grumble. Strawberry sighs fondly.

“Well come on, off to the cafe we go. And since I’m such a nice friend I won’t mention that Twilight slept over to your sister.”

“Celestia I hate you.”

“Love you too.”


	4. It’s Not Unusual Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Steampunk AU

he S.S. Nimbus is a fine looking sky ship, small and sleek yet more than dangerous, she’s easily manned by a small crew; ten to fifteen crew members. The wood she is made out of shines, like a freshly polished gem in the sun. Captain Hunters Moon smiles as she throws open the door to her cabin, ignoring Rose’s grumbling. Around her the crew is happily keeping the Nimbus in the air. Hunter stretches, her tail flicking with her movements. Scratching her stomach she groans as the three cups of tea she drank before emerging hits her bladder and she heads below deck to the bathroom.

“Morning Captain! Dune’s in the pisser again,” a crew mate greets her casually a pinched look on her face. Hunter moans and the crew members nods in sympathy.

“How long has she been in there?”

“Four crew members have squatted over the side. ANd that’s just since I’ve been up Captain.”

“Mother fucker.”

Stalking to the bathroom door, locked Celestia she needed to remove the fucking lock, Hunter pounds on it.

“Dune get you ass out of there your Captain has to piss!!”

“With all due respect Captain, fuck off I’m not done.”

“Sand Dune I will keelhaul you! I swear to Luna I will!!”

The door swings open and a rather beautiful Earth Pony steps out. Her peach colored hair is done up in delicate curls showing off the single brown strip. She gives Hunter a serious look.

“Beauty takes time Captain! And your rushing doesn’t help.”

“What beauty,” grumbles the crew mate that was waiting with Hunter as she slips into the bathroom. Sand Dune huffs haughtily and stalks off. The bathroom is large with multiple pissers, meaning that there is no reason for Dune to take it over and not share it. Hunter grumbles and bemoans the fact that Sand Dune is an excellent Navigator because if she wasn’t there would be nothing stopping Hunter from keelhauling her for real.

After relieving her bladder Hunter heads back up to the deck, letting the others know Dune is out. One would have thought that being on a _ship_ would have changed Dune’s tune on the bathroom. It hadn’t. She knows each member of her crew, besides Rose Sniffer, from their time as Royal Guards, guards that Celestia had agreed to let them go in the air ship with Dune. There is a spring to Hunter’s step and she counts herself lucky when she reaches the top right as Rose is heading down. The happy sky Captain tries to pull her girlfriend in for a kiss. 

“It's not unusual to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual to have fun with anyone so give me a kiss,” she sings softly.

Instead of warm soft lips she feels the soft fingers of her beloved’s hand.

“Morning breath,” Rose grumbles still not exactly awake. Hunter laughs gaily, letting Rose slink down to the bathroom. Her strut could rival a rooster as she checks on her ship. After that is finished she head to the bow. Hiking her leg up on to the railing she strikes a pose she has always wanted to try. The wind blows through her long red hair and lets out a happy sigh. She feels so free in the sky, like a queen. Her white ears twitch as the sound of steps enter them.

“Oi Captain!”

She looks over her shoulder and calls out:

“Aye?”

“Did ya know it’s bad luck ta bring a woman on board a ship? Said ta curse da voyage,” a young crew mate says a gleam in her eyes. Deciding to humor the lass Hunter turns around giving her her full attention.

“Oh?”

“Aye! And we? We’re a whole ship full o’ women. Know what dat means?”

“Enlighten me.”

“We’ll be bringin’ da bad luck ta others! We’ll be da Black Nimbus of doom ruling da skies!”

Hunter laughs and shakes her head. Ah this is the life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment!!!!


End file.
